In order to enhance the grip on the shaft of a drum stick, it is common for drummers to use tape and various wraps to add grooves to the shaft. However, tape and other wraps can make a stick awkward, sticky and cumbersome so that it is difficult to handle proficiently. Powders are used to reduce sweating of the palms to prevent stick slippage. Powders are however, a messy, non-reusable accessory.
The present invention relates to an alternative mechanism for grip improvement and enhanced stick control.